Final Fantasy IV weapons
The following is the list of weapons in the 2D versions of Final Fantasy IV (except Easy Type). Some weapons can cast magic spells by using certain equipped weapons from the Item menu during battle. The attack and accuracy camps show how much of these stats is added to the character's main stat. Some weapons may reduce the stats, while some may not add anything. An unarmed character will have a hit rate of 50% and the max hit rate is 99%. Some weapons are glitched and their status and elemental properties are considered as armor in the original Japanese and North American Advance versions; this bug is fixed in the European Advance version. Dark swords Only Dark Knight Cecil can equip these swords. Holy swords Only Paladin Cecil can equip these. Swords Both Cecil and Kain can equip these. Spears All spears (except Blood Lance and Abel's Lance) possess the Throw-elemental, as well as their own element. Axes Cecil, Cid and Kain can equip these. Bows Bows must be equipped along with arrows for them to work. They possess the Throw element. Bows with arrows are long range. Bows equipped without arrows increase Attack by 1. The attack formula with both equipped is (Bow attack power)/2 + Arrow Attack Power + Str/4. If the character equips a bow in his/her dominant hand, the total attack will be reduced by 20%. An unarmed character's attack power is Str/4 + Level/4, so there is the potential for a loss of attack power when equipping weaker bow and arrows. Arrows Arrows must be equipped along with bows for them to work. Arrows with bows are long range. Arrows equipped without a bow increase Attack by 1. The attack formula with both equipped is (Bow attack power)/2 + Arrow Attack Power + Str/4. An unarmed character's attack power is Str/4 + Level/4, so there is the potential for a loss of attack power when equipping weaker bow and arrows. There is no visual numerical counter that appears during battle, but the number of hits is use for the arrows upon hitting an enemy. The number of hits is related to the Attack Multiplier a character has. Rosa using the Aim command will ensure that the number of hits will be equal to her Attack Multiplier, regardless of the accuracy or hit rate of the current bow she has equipped. The number of hits is the number of arrows that appears on the target. It should be noted that the maximum Attack Multiplier a character can have is nineteen, so that is how many the player can see on the target. Whips Rydia can equip these. Whips are long range. Daggers Can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Edward, Palom, and Edge. Daggers are throwable and the Kitchen Knife cannot be equipped by anybody. Katana Edge can equip these. Shuriken Edge can use shuriken with his Throw ability. They all possess the Throw-element. Boomerangs Edge can equip these. They possess the Throw element and are long range. Claws Both Yang and Edge can equip these. Hammers Cid can equip these. Hammers are two-handed weapons. Rods Rydia, Tellah, Palom, and Fusoya can equip these. Staves Cecil, Child Rydia, Tellah, Rosa, Porom, and Fusoya can equip staves. Harps Harps are long range and two-handed weapon weapons. A harp is required to be equipped on Edward to use Bardsong or Chant. There is no visual numerical counter that appears during battle, but the number of hits is used for the music notes upon hitting an enemy. The number of hits is related to the Attack Multiplier a character has. The number of hits is the number of music notes that appears on the target. It should be noted that the maximum Attack Multiplier a character can have is nineteen, so that is how many the player can see on the target. Other The default weapon when the character's hands are empty or only when equipped with a shield. For bow and arrows, if one or the other is empty, the character will attack with their fists regardless of having a bow or arrows equipped. This weapon remains unnamed except for the 3D versions. Unused weapons There are two unused weapons and a single dummied out weapon in the game's code. The two unused weapons still have their stats left intact and can be used if the player uses a cheat code to get them. An unusable version of Gigantaxe exists in the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection version called " ."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFUF2uImq5M It can't be equipped, but can be selected to be used though it does nothing. It can be sold for 3,375,158 gil. The "I'm cold..." dialog is said by two of the Apparition's blue flame sprites that Edward fights during his trial; this could be where the name derives from. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy NT DarkSwordAndLightSword.png|Dark Sword & Lustrous Sword. DFF2015 Wind Spear.png|Wind Spear. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Ashura (IV).png|Ashura. DFFOO Aura Staff (IV).png|Aura Staff. DFFOO Cat Claws (IV).png|Cat Claws. DFFOO Chain Whip (IV).png|Chain Whip. DFFOO Dark Sword (IV).png|Dark Sword. DFFOO Deathbringer (IV).png|Deathbringer. DFFOO Dragon Claws (IV).png|Dragon Claws. DFFOO Elven Bow (IV).png|Elven Bow. DFFOO Faerie Claws (IV).png|Faerie Claws. DFFOO Faerie Rod (IV).png|Faerie Rod. DFFOO Flame Bute (IV).png|Flame Bute. DFFOO Great Bow (IV).png|Great Bow. DFFOO Healing Staff (IV).png|Healing Staff. DFFOO Hell Claws (IV).png|Hell Claws. DFFOO Kain's Lance (IV).png|Kain's Lance. DFFOO Kiku-Ichimonji (IV).png|Kikuichimonji. DFFOO Kunai (IV).png|Kunai. DFFOO Lustrous Sword (IV).png|Lustrous Sword. DFFOO Murasame (IV).png|Murasame. DFFOO Mythril Staff (IV).png|Mythril Staff. DFFOO Power Bow (IV).png|Power Bow. DFFOO Stardust Rod (IV).png|Stardust Rod. DFFOO Wind Spear (IV).png|Wind Spear. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Dwarven Axe Icon.png|Dwarven Axe Rank 5 icon. PFF Dwarven Axe Icon 2.png|Dwarven Axe Rank 6 icon. PFF Dwarven Axe Icon 3.png|Dwarven Axe Rank 7 icon. PFF Flame Sword Icon.png|Flame Sword Rank 5 icon. PFF Flame Sword FFI Icon 2.png|Flame Sword Rank 6 icon. PFF Flame Sword Icon 3.png|Flame Sword Rank 7 icon. PFF Flare Sledgehammer Icon.png|Flare Sledgehammer. PFF Gaia Hammer Icon.png|Gaia Hammer Rank 6 icon. PFF Gaia Hammer Icon 2.png|Gaia Hammer Rank 7 icon. PFF Godhand Icon.png|Godhand. PFF Kotetsu Icon.png|Kotetsu. PFF Lustrous Sword Icon.png|Lustrous Sword. PFF Polymorph Rod Icon.png|Polymorph Rod. PFF Rod Icon.png|Rod. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Requiem Harp N.png|Requiem Harp (N). FFAB Rod N.png|Rod (N). FFAB Requiem Harp N+.png|Requiem Harp (N+). FFAB Rod N+.png|Rod (N+). FFAB Polymorph Rod R.png|Polymorph Rod ®. FFAB Thunder Rod R.png|Thunder Rod ®. FFAB Polymorph Rod R+.png|Polymorph Rod (R+). FFAB Thunder Rod R+.png|Thunder Rod (R+). FFAB Aura Staff SR.png|Aura Staff (SR). FFAB Avenger FFIVA SR.png|Avenger (SR). FFAB Defending Sword SR.png|Defender (SR). FFAB Flame Sword SR.png|Flame Sword (SR). FFAB Lightbringer SR.png|Lightbringer (SR). FFAB Lightning Claws SR.png|Lightning Claws (SR). FFAB Shadow Blade SR.png|Shadowblade (SR). FFAB Sleep Sword SR.png|Sleep Blade (SR). FFAB Aura Staff SR+.png|Aura Staff (SR+). FFAB Avenger FFIVA SR+.png|Avenger (SR+). FFAB Defending Sword SR+.png|Defender (SR+). FFAB Flame Sword SR+.png|Flame Sword (SR+). FFAB Lightbringer SR+.png|Lightbringer (SR+). FFAB Lightning Claws SR+.png|Lightning Claws (SR+). FFAB Shadow Blade SR+.png|Shadowblade (SR+). FFAB Sleep Sword SR+.png|Sleep Blade (SR+). FFAB Blood Lance FFIV SSR.png|Blood Lance (SSR). FFAB Dwarven Axe SSR.png|Dwarven Axe (SSR). FFAB Flame Bute SSR.png|Flame Bute (SSR). FFAB Hell Claws FFIV SSR.png|Hell Claws (SSR). FFAB Killer Bow FFIV SSR.png|Killer Bow (SSR). FFAB Lilith Rod FFIV SSR.png|Lilith Rod (SSR). FFAB Loki Harp SSR.png|Loki's Harp (SSR). FFAB Lustrous Sword SSR.png|Lustrous Sword (SSR). FFAB Moonring Blade FFIV SSR.png|Moonring Blade (SSR). FFAB Mutsunokami FFIV SSR.png|Mutsunokami (SSR). FFAB Mystic Whip FFIV SSR.png|Mystic Whip (SSR). FFAB Mythgraven Blade SSR.png|Mythgraven Blade (SSR). FFAB Poison Axe SSR.png|Poison Axe (SSR). FFAB Polymorph Rod FFIV SSR.png|Polymorph Rod (SSR). FFAB Requiem Harp SSR.png|Requiem Harp (SSR). FFAB Shadowblade SSR.png|Shadowblade (SSR). FFAB Triton's Dagger SSR.png|Triton's Dagger (SSR). FFAB Wooden Hammer FFIV SSR.png|Wooden Hammer (SSR). FFAB Wyvern's Lance SSR.png|Wyvern Lance (SSR). FFAB Yoichi Bow FFIV SSR.png|Yoichi Bow (SSR). FFAB Blood Lance FFIV SSR+.png|Blood Lance (SSR+). FFAB Flame Bute SSR+.png|Flame Bute (SSR+). FFAB Hell Claws FFIV SSR+.png|Hell Claws (SSR+). FFAB Killer Bow FFIV SSR+.png|Killer Bow (SSR+). FFAB Lilith Rod FFIV SSR+.png|Lilith Rod (SSR+). FFAB Loki Harp SSR+.png|Loki's Harp (SSR+). FFAB Lustrous Sword SSR+.png|Lustrous Sword (SSR+). FFAB Moonring Blade FFIV SSR+.png|Moonring Blade (SSR+). FFAB Mystic Whip FFIV SSR+.png|Mystic Whip (SSR+). FFAB Mythgraven Blade SSR+.png|Mythgraven Blade (SSR+). FFAB Polymorph Rod FFIV SSR+.png|Polymorph Rod (SSR+). FFAB Requiem Harp SSR+.png|Requiem Harp (SSR+). FFAB Wooden Hammer FFIV SSR+.png|Wooden Hammer (SSR+). FFAB Triton's Dagger SSR+.png|Triton's Dagger (SSR+). FFAB Wyvern's Lance SSR+.png|Wyvern Lance (SSR+). FFAB Yoichi Bow FFIV SSR+.png|Yoichi Bow (SSR+). FFAB Abel's Lance UR.png|Abel's Lance (UR). FFAB Excalibur FFIV UR.png|Excalibur (UR). FFAB Faerie Rod FFIV UR.png|Faerie Rod (UR). FFAB Flame Whip UR.png|Flame Bute (UR). FFAB Holy Lance FFIV UR.png|Holy Lance (UR). FFAB Lightbringer UR.png|Lightbringer (UR). FFAB Masamune FFIV UR.png|Masamune (UR). FFAB Mystic Whip UR.png|Mystic Whip (UR). FFAB Shadowblade UR.png|Shadowblade (UR). FFAB Stardust Rod UR.png|Stardust Rod (UR). FFAB Wyvern Lance FFIV UR.png|Wyvern Lance (UR). FFAB Blitz Whip FFIV UR+.png|Blitz Whip (UR+). FFAB Excalibur FFIV UR+.png|Excalibur (UR+). FFAB Flame Whip UR+.png|Flame Bute (UR+). FFAB Masamune FFIV UR+.png|Masamune (UR+). FFAB Shadowblade UR+.png|Shadowblade (UR+). FFAB Wyvern Lance FFIV UR+.png|Wyvern Lance (UR+). FFAB Rune Staff FFIV UUR.png|Rune Staff (UUR). FFAB Stardust Rod FFIV UUR.png|Stardust Rod (UUR). FFAB Faerie Rod FFIV UUR+.png|Faerie Rod (UUR+). FFAB Flame Whip FFIV CR.png|Flame Whip (CR). FFAB Holy Lance FFIV CR.png|Holy Lance (CR). FFAB Lightbringer CR.png|Lightbringer (CR). FFAB Stardust Rod CR.png|Stardust Rod (CR). FFAB Dragon Whisker FFIV CR+.png|Dragon Whisker (CR+). FFAB Flame Whip FFIV CR+.png|Flame Whip (CR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Abel's Lance FFIV.png|Abel's Lance. FFRK Apollo Harp FFIV.png|Apollo's Harp. FFRK Artemis Bow FFIV.png|Artemis Bow. FFRK Ashura FFIV.png|Ashura. FFRK Assassin's Dagger FFIV.png|Assassin's Dagger. FFRK Asura Rod FFIV.png|Asura Rod. FFRK Aura Staff FFIV.png|Aura Staff. FFRK Avenger FFIV.png|Avenger. FFRK Blitz Whip FFIV.png|Blitz Whip. FFRK Blood Lance FFIV.png|Blood Lance. FFRK Cat Claws FFIV.png|Cat Claws. FFRK Dancing Dagger FFIV.png|Dancing Dagger. FFRK Dark Sword FFIV.png|Dark Sword. FFRK Deathbringer FFIV.png|Deathbringer. FFRK Defender FFIV.png|Defender. FFRK Dragon Claws FFIV.png|Dragon Claws. FFRK Dragon Whisker FFIV.png|Dragon Whisker. FFRK Dream Harp FFIV.png|Dream Harp. FFRK Elven Bow FFIV.png|Elven Bow. FFRK Excalibur FFIV.png|Excalibur. FFRK Faerie Claws FFIV.png|Faerie Claws. FFRK Flame Bute FFIV.png|Flame Bute. FFRK Flame Rod FFIV.png|Flame Rod. FFRK Flame Sword FFIV.png|Flame Sword. FFRK Fuma Shuriken FFIV.png|Fuma Shuriken. FFRK Gaia Hammer FFIV.png|Gaia Hammer. FFRK Gigantaxe FFIV.png|Gigantaxe. FFRK Gungnir FFIV.png|Gungnir. FFRK Healing Staff FFIV.png|Healing Staff. FFRK Hell Claws FFIV.png|Hell Claws. FFRK Holy Lance FFIV.png|Holy Lance. FFRK Icebrand FFIV.png|Icebrand. FFRK Ice Rod FFIV.png|Ice Rod. FFRK Kikuichimonji FFIV.png|Kikuichimonji. FFRK Kotetsu FFIV.png|Kotetsu. FFRK Kunai FFIV.png|Kunai. FFRK Lamia Harp FFIV.png|Lamia Harp. FFRK Lightbringer FFIV.png|Lightbringer. FFRK Lilith Rod FFIV.png|Lilith Rod. FFRK Loki's Lute FFIV.png|Loki's Lute. FFRK Lustrous Sword FFIV.png|Lustrous Sword. FFRK Mage Masher FFIV.png|Mage Masher. FFRK Murasame FFIV.png|Murasame. FFRK Mutsunokami FFIV.png|Mutsunokami. FFRK Mystic Whip FFIV.png|Mystic Whip. FFRK Mythgraven Blade FFIV.png|Mythgraven Blade. FFRK Mythril Hammer FFIV.png|Mythril Hammer. FFRK Mythril Staff FFIV.png|Mythril Staff. FFRK Mythril Sword FFIV.png|Mythril Sword. FFRK Nirvana FFIV.png|Nirvana. FFRK Ogrekiller FFIV.png|Ogrekiller. FFRK Perseus Bow FFIV.png|Perseus Bow. FFRK Poison Axe FFIV.png|Poison Axe. FFRK Polymorph Rod FFIV.png|Polymorph Rod. FFRK Power Staff FFIV.png|Power Staff. FFRK Ragnarok FFIV.png|Ragnarok. FFRK Requiem Harp FFIV.png|Requiem Harp. FFRK Rod FFIV.png|Rod. FFRK Rune Axe FFIV.png|Rune Axe. FFRK Rune Staff FFIV.png|Rune Staff. FFRK Sage's Staff FFIV.png|Sage's Staff. FFRK Sasuke's Katana FFIV.png|Sasuke's Katana. FFRK Seraphim's Mace FFIV.png|Seraphim's Mace. FFRK Shadowblade FFIV.png|Shadowblade. FFRK Shuriken FFIV.png|Shuriken. FFRK Sleep Blade FFIV.png|Sleep Blade. FFRK Staff FFIV.png|Staff. FFRK Stardust Rod FFIV.png|Stardust Rod. FFRK Stoneblade FFIV.png|Stoneblade. FFRK Thor's Hammer FFIV.png|Thor's Hammer. FFRK Thunder Rod FFIV.png|Thunder Rod. FFRK Triton's Dagger FFIV.png|Triton's Dagger. FFRK Whip FFIV.png|Whip. FFRK Wind Spear FFIV.png|Wind Spear. FFRK Wyvern Lance FFIV.png|Wyvern Lance. ;Sprites FFRK Excalibur FFIV Sprite.png|Excalibur. FFRK Lustrous Sword Sprite.png|Lustrous Sword. FFRK Ragnarok FFIV Sprite.png|Ragnarok. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Trivia * All of Cid's hammers use a wrench icon, but there is also a hammer icon that goes unused. Note that the light blue color is the background. References Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy IV 04